


Ripped Tights and Toilet Cubicles

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey has a rip in a very unfortunate place.</p><p>Malcolm's mind wanders (briefly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Tights and Toilet Cubicles

Grey had been wearing a skirt which rode up with every step she took and from the look of annoyance on her face she hadn’t realised until it was too late to change it.

There had been a moment when she’d walked into the press office when everyone else had gone that he’d caught a glimpse of a hole, no. a _rip_ in her tights, very high up, so high in fact it was almost obscene. Another sartorial mistake, and it was at times like this Malcolm was almost pleased she was such a mess, that she never thought to check her tights before putting them on, to throw them away when they had holes or rips in them. The only problem was he was finding it distracting. He wanted to know how that rip had been made. It had been on purpose he was sure. You didn’t rip tights that high up naturally which meant someone had done it to _get_ to her. He just couldn’t quite decide if it was more likely to have been this ex of hers or Grey herself. He could imagine it all a bit too clearly - her in some seedy dive rock club, all dark corners and pounding music. He’d been to those kinds of clubs decades ago in Glasgow which made it so easy for him to see. Her in a toilet cubicle, half cut and horny, but with too much clothing in the way, so of course she’d take care of matters herself, she was just that kind of woman. 

He could also imagine being the one that was ripping a hole in her tights.

“I just need to talk to someone,” he said, standing and leaving the room quickly, hopefully before Grey could say, or notice anything, like the bulge in his trousers he was trying very, very hard to keep from getting too obvious.

And then there he was, one hand pressed against the side of a toilet cubicle as if Grey was pressed up against it, reaching down between her legs, her eyes on him as she tore a hole in her tights so he could get at her.

“Fuck me,” she demanded, already reaching for the zip of his trousers as he did the same, gripping himself, as he imagined fucking her up against the wall, one of her legs wrapped around his hip, both arms around his shoulders as she moved with him. Fuck he wished he had longer. He could have started with her on her knees, or with her hand down his trousers but he was already wasting time, wanking in the men’s. Fuck, he really didn’t have time for this. He knew how much trouble ministers could make in five minutes, by the time he was done someone could have initiated the fall of the fucking party! He had to hurry up! Fuck he wished she was there, he wondered idly what she’d do if he suggested it. He _knew_ she liked him, or had, when off her tits, but they’d been ignoring the whole kiss _thing_ since they’d got back to work.

And there was that _hole_. She was in his fucking office, sans underwear with a fucking _hole_. He huffed at the thought. the fantasy suddenly changing to her on his desk, legs spread. skirt hitched up out of the way.

Yes. _Yes_ that was it! Maybe a bit too realistic, and if he wasn’t careful that would be all he’d think about when he got back to his office, but no, no, he was more professional than that. Three minutes tugging himself off in the toilet and he’d be grand!

Anyway - back to Grey, _perched_ on his desk, legs open in invitation and again there were those words - “fuck me!”

His hand sped as he thought about it, going in there, getting rid of Sam and just fucking Grey, hard and fast on his desk. No one would know, well Sam might, but Sam would never tell.

He imagined how tight and wet she’d be. _Fuck_! What if this was all real, what if she really did _want_ him? What if she was in there, _wet_ for him? The very thought had him coming with a panting groan. 

Cleaning himself up he was back in the office three minutes after he’d left. Sam and Grey were both at their computers typing away. He caught Grey’s eye though, noticed the way she held his gaze just a little bit too long before looking back to her screen.

“You okay, Malcolm? You look a bit flushed?” she said.


End file.
